Twelve Olympians
The Twelve Olympians were the chief deities in Ancient Greece. They were (in alphabetical order) Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Poseidon, and Zeus. There are also several gods that are sometimes thought of as Olympians. They include : Heracles, Hebe, Helios, Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, and Persephone. Aphrodite Aphrodite was the ancient Greek goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. By some accounts she was the daughter of Zeus and by others she was born of the foam on the waves when Cronus castrated Uranus and tossed his genitials into the sea. She is married to Hephaestus Apollo Apollo was the ancient Greek god of music, healing, light, and truth. He was the son of Zeus and Leto. He also had a twin sister Artemis. Ares Ares was the ancient Greek god of war. He was the son of Zeus and Hera. He was unwed but did have an affair with Aphrodite. Artemis Artemis was the ancient Greek goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, young children and childbirth. She has a twin brother Apollo and is the daughter of Zeus and Leto. Athena Athena was the ancient Greek goddess of the city, handicrafts, tactical wisdom and agriculture. She was born from the forehead of Zeus and has no mother. Demeter Demeter was the ancient Greek goddess of agriculure, as was Athena. She had a single daughter, Persephone. Demeter is not always associated with being an Olympian. Dionysus Dionysus was the ancient Greek god of wine. He was the son of Zeus and Semele. Like Demeter, he is not always associated with being an Olympian. When he is, the story goes that Hestia gave up her seat as an Olympian so that she could live among mankind, she eventually came back to Mt. Olympus as the goddess of the hearth. Hephaestus Hephaestus was the ancient Greek god of fire/forging, he is the son of Hera. He created all of the tools for the rest of the Olympians. He was married to Aphrodite. His mother Hera pushed him of Mount Olympus when he was born because she was a perfectionist.Hephaestus was not beautiful as most of the gods were characterized. He was so ugly in fact that Aphrodite his wife, had an affair with Ares,the god of war. Hera Hera was the wife of the god Zeus. She was worshipped as the goddess of marriage and childbirth. Her children are Hephaestus, Hebe, and Ares. She is the daughter of Cronus and Rhea. Hermes Hermes was the god of sheperds, thieves, travlelers, and many other things. He was the herald god of the Olympians. He is the son of Zeus and Maia Poseidon Poseidon was the Ancient Greek god of the oceans and seas, horses, and earthquakes. He was the son of Cronus and Rhea, and the brother of Zeus and Hera. He played a key role in the overthrow of his father. Zeus Zeus was the ruler of the sky and mortal men, as well as weather. He is the son of Cronus and Rhea. He is the overall supreme ruler of the gods and man. Sources * http://www.pantheon.org/articles/z/zeus.html Zeus * http://www.pantheon.org/articles/p/poseidon.html Poseidon * http://www.pantheon.org/articles/h/hermes.html Hermes * http://www.pantheon.org/articles/h/hera.html Hera * http://www.the-pantheon.com/hephaestus.htm Hephaestus * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Aphrodite.html Aphrodite * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Apollo.html Apollo * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Ares.html Ares * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Artemis.html Artemis * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Athena.html Athena * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Demeter.html Demeter * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Dionysus.html Dionysus * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Hephaestus.html Hephaestus * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Hera.html Hera * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Hermes.html Hermes * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Poseidon.html Poseidon * http://www.mythweb.com/gods/Zeus.html Zeus * http://www.hol.gr/greece/olymp.htm All gods